Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canister arrangement structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle having a canister disposed below a step floor.
Description of Related Art
A technology of securing a canister adsorbing evaporated fuel to a main frame via a stay at a position below a step floor as a foot rest has heretofore been known in scooter type and saddle-ride type vehicles (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-246287).
The canister is secured to the main frame; therefore, the conventional canister arrangement structure mentioned above needs the main frame in a step of assembling the canister, which leads to a problem with productivity.